


Regrets

by willowbot2000



Category: Irondad and Spideson - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Parent Tony Stark, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbot2000/pseuds/willowbot2000
Summary: While on his trip, Peter does something he deeply regrets.  He tells Happy and Happy tells Tony.  Tony has a talk with Peter.Tony Stark doesn't die because he's amazing and just simply will never die
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Regrets

Peter wasn't as excited as he thought he would be when the plane landed. MJ had let him sleep on her shoulder. Honestly, he felt wrong dating her. Sure he liked her, she just didn't know what he had done. What if she thought he was disgusting and didn't like him anymore? He helped her get her bag from the cubby above them and allowed her to get off the plane first. 

When they got inside the building, he was excited to see May waiting for him. He ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Had Happy told her yet? He asked himself as he noticed she seemed stressed and looked as if she hadn't slept for weeks. When they got to their taxi, May held the door open for him and he slid into the back seat. She sat next to him and kept giving him worried glaces. He just smiled back at her, hoping it didn't look fake.

When they got to their apartment, Peter felt relieved to be home. He raced up the stairs, and opened the door with his key May had given to him when they moved into their new apartment. When he swung open the door he was surprised to see Happy, Tony, Morgan, and Pepper all waiting inside. He looked around the apartment to find on the table a cake that said in red and blue letter, "Welcome home!" Morgan got off the couch, where everyone was sitting, and hugged his legs. "Petey! You're home!" He smiled down at her as May walked into the apartment.

She walked up to Peter and rubbed his back. "We thought it would be nice if you had a welcome home party after all that happened." After she said that, all of the adults turned to look at him with sympathy written all over their faces. Tony especially looked worried. "I'll make some lunch. Don't touch the cake until we finish with lunch." May mainly directed the sentence to Morgan, who was still wrapped around Peter's legs. "We won't." Morgan giggled as Tony made a gesture that he was watching her.

Tony moved his attention to Peter and patted the spot next to him on the couch. "Come here, Pete. We haven't talked for a while." Peter was about to move, when he remembered, Morgan was still hugging him. He looked down at her and laughed awkwardly. Tony noticed and said in a calm voice. "Morgan, why don't you help May with lunch. Morgan excitedly let go of Peter and ran to the kitchen, earning an exaggerated gasp from May.

Peter sat down next to Tony and tried to make himself comfortable. It was hard though because he had a feeling Tony knew. Tony wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders and pulled him closer. "So how was your trip?" Peter shrugged. "It was alright. I didn't really get to do much, but that was expected." Tony nodded. "My first time visiting Europe when I was twelve. My dad took me there to brag about how smart I was. I had to go to this competition that I won." Tony puffed out his chest and rose his chin in a joking way.

Peter laughed. "I'm sure monsters made of elements didn't attack you there." Tony shrugged, "My competitors matched monsters pretty well." Peter laughed at Tony's joke. He really missed that side of Tony. He kind of became a bit more serious after having Morgan. Peter almost forgot about Tony's sense of humor. "I did meet this one guy named... Beck." Peter swallowed hard before saying the man's name. After saying the name Morgan ran in running straight up to Peter and Tony. "Lunch is ready!" She squealed, most likely excited to eat the cake afterwards.

"You can tell me later." Tony said, patting Peter's shoulder in a fatherly way. May set down a plate with a stack of sandwiches on top. There was enough for everyone to have two. Pepper helped Morgan get dished up, while Peter waited for everyone else to get their sandwiches before he got his. They all sat on the couch and watched a cartoon Morgan really liked. Peter decided on eating his food before he talked to Tony again. When he finished, he sat back down on the couch. Tony was now sitting on the floor talking to Morgan.

May and Pepper were busy cleaning up things in the kitchen, and Happy was doing something on his phone. Peter took this as a chance to use the bathroom. Peter got up from his seat and started to walk to the hallway that led to the bathroom. Before he turned into the hallway, Tony called his name. Peter looked around, nervous that Tony wanted to ask him about Beck. He was relieved when Tony just asked him where he was going. "I'm just gonna use the bathroom." Tony nodded and went back to playing with Morgan.

Peter stumbled into the bathroom. He walked over to the toilet, only for a memory to flash over him. The first night it happened, Peter stumbled back into his hotel room into the bathroom. He fell to his knees and drug himself to the toilet, where he threw up to the point where he couldn't breath. He sobbed so hard. When Peter came back, he found himself curled up in the corner. His arms were tightly wrapped around himself. If Tony ever found out, he would be so disappointed. Slowly rising to his feet, Peter walked over to the mirror. He looked at his face. His eyes were red and tear streaks were running down his face.

He used his arm to wipe off the last of the tears and washed his face off. He used the pink towel next to the door to wipe his face dry, then walked out of the bathroom. When he got back into the living room he saw everyone was sitting on the couch. Tony was the first to notice he was out. "You alright, buddy?" He asked, his face full of worry. Peter nodded and sat down next to him. "Can we have cake?!" Morgan shouted. May laughed and nodded. "Of course we can have cake."

Morgan jumped off the couch while May cut the cake and prepared a piece for her. When Morgan was given the plate with the cake, Pepper and Happy got up to help her eat it, without getting dirty. This gave Tony and Peter time to talk. "Happy told me about that guy you met. Beck. He used to work for me." Peter looked shocked at Tony. "H-He did?" Tony nodded. "I fired him after he threw a tantrum because I didn't mention that he made the BARF technology." Peter nodded. "Makes sense. He used holograms to fight." Tony nodded. "Happy told me about that. He also told me about something else." 

Peter felt his mouth go dry. "But we can talk about that later." He felt relief wash over his body, but was still worried about what was yet to come. Tony got Peter and himself a piece of cake. They both ate in silence but laughed whenever Pepper fussed over Morgan getting cake all over herself. “Do you want to stay at the cabin? You could get some fresh air and we would have a lot of fun.” Morgan, Pepper, Happy, and May all looked at Peter, expecting an answer. “I-I-Maybe. I do have to unpack, and I’m kinda busy…” Before he could finish, May spoke for him. “Of course he can go. I’ve got the unpacking and things like that.”

Peter looked between May and Tony before nodding. “Yeah, I guess.” Morgan smiled and ran over to Peter, ignoring that she still had frosting covering her face. “Peter’s gonna come!” Peter nodded and smiled.

After about an hour, Pepper carried Morgan out the car to get her into her carseat, while Peter and Tony said goodbye to May. On their way out of the apartment to the car, Peter felt really nervous. He had been having nightmares after what had happened and he hoped Tony wouldn’t notice. When they got into the elevator, Peter could feel Tony’s eyes burning into him. He awkwardly smiled at him and continued staring at the wall, hoping the elevator would move faster. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Peter was the first out. Tony followed him, but walked much slower. 

When they got to the car, Peter crawled into the backseat with Morgan. Tony and Pepper sat in the front. Pepper gave Tony a subtle smile while Tony looked back at her with a worried face. During the hour-long car drive, Tony and Pepper whispered in the front, while Morgan sang Peter her favorite song. Peter tried to listen to Morgan’s song, but couldn’t help getting distracted with Tony and Pepper’s conversation. The only things he heard though was, “I’m worried… Quentin… What if…” Peter wished he knew more about what they were talking about, but he figured it was business between Pepper and Tony.

When they pulled up the driveway, Peter helped Morgan out of her carseat and followed her inside, where she showed him her room. Everything was a different shade of pink. Even her mattress was pink. She must really like pink. Peter told himself. He watched as she grabbed something from under her bed and pulled it out. It was a small brown treasure box. It looked strange against the pink carpet. She put a finger to her lips as if she had a secret. She slowly lifted the lid and showed inside the box. 

There was a velvet cloth on the inside that looked soft. Inside there were random objects she probably found around the cabin. There were a few things that stuck out though. There was a small little chain and what looked to be a dog collar. Probably just some things she found outside, but it brought back memories. He started having trouble breathing. It felt like the collar was back around his neck. He pressed his fingers to his neck. 

Peter was back there, in that old hotel room. The bed smells like mildew and has multiple stains covering it. The collar was tightly around his neck, strangling him. He tried to take it off but it just got tighter. The chains were binding his hand together and arms were gripping onto his shoulder digging further and further into his skin. He felt Quentin over him. He tried to get Quentin off but he couldn’t. Peter went back to reality when he felt arms wrap around him. He quickly pushed whoever it was away in instinct. He crawled to the bed clawing into the floor as he went. When he was in the bed, he pushed himself into the corner.

Tony heard Morgan scream his name from upstairs. He quickly ran up them, getting ready to attack whoever was hurting her. Instead he saw Peter, but he wasn’t himself. He was breathing rapidly and his arms were wrapped around himself. Tony fell to the ground next to him, not thinking before he grabbed Peter and pulled him into a tight embrace. Peter’s eyes shot open and he pushed Tony away, crawling onto Morgan’s bed like a wild animal. Peter curled into a ball and made eye contact with Tony.

Peter looked at Tony and realised what happened. He had freaked out. “Peter, can we talk alone?” Peter looked between him and Morgan before he nodded. Tony led Peter out of the room to the guest room, which Peter was staying in. They both sat on the bed. “I already know what happened, Peter. I just want to hear your side.” Peter nodded. Happy must have told him what happened as much as he knew. He never told Happy about the tourture Quentin put him through. Peter took in a big breath and thought about where he should start.

“Well, it started after our fight with the fire monster. Nick Fury was mad at me and said you chose the wrong guy.” Peter looked over at Tony to see him clench his jaw. “Quentin asked me if I wanted to drink and somehow convinced me that I could drink.” Peter looked down at his hands in shame. “After a few drinks I was drunk… I think, and Quentin offered to take me home.” Peter really shouldn’t have trusted him to take him home safely. “Instead, he took me to a different hotel. I don’t remember the name, but it was old. He got us a room with a big bed and… he-he…” Tony placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright. I’m right here.” Peter nodded carefully starting again. “He told me had a game he wanted us to play. I wasn’t thinking right so I allowed him to put a dog collar on me and put a chain around my wrists.” He touched his neck remembering the tight feeling of the collar. A red mark was still there. “He told me a safeword, but I didn’t hear it and he… crawled on top of me.” A sob ripped through his chest and he remembered how scary it was. “It h-hurt so-so bad.” Tony pulled him into a tight side hug.

Peter wiped his eyes and went on. “When I woke up in the morning, he told me to meet him at this warehouse or else he would kill me. I told MJ. Not that he did that to me. Just that he wanted to kill me.” Tony seemed pissed that someone threatened Peter. “Sh-she told me not to go. I did-didn’t go and I tried to tell Nick Fury. B-But it was an illusion. B-Beck told me that it was my fault you were like… this.” He motioned to Tony’s metal arm. “And he kept telling me I couldn’t escape, before he hit me with a train.” After saying that, Tony’s hold got tighter on him.

When Peter was finished, Tony paused a bit making sure there wasn’t anything he wanted to add before he said something. “Peter… I-I honestly have no idea how to deal with this, but I will try my best.” Tony said truthfully. “It’s not your fault in any way that I’m like this. Alright. I chose this.” He made sure to say that first so Peter knew it was true. “I will never tolerate a person who hurts children like you. Especially since you’re my family.” Tony pulled Peter close and held him tightly.


End file.
